


Color

by Old_Lady_Kimchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, maybe some small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Lady_Kimchi/pseuds/Old_Lady_Kimchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so very rare for the Aesir to not be colorblind.  Maybe that should of been the first clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The story

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about from a post on tumblr about what if we are born colorblind and only see color when we meet our soul mate. This is my very first story so not exactly sure what I'm doing. Also i apologize before hand on any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, when the realms were only just beginning, the goddess Gaea, the embodiment of the great tree Yggdrasil, granted each realm a wish.  
A gift she called it. 

The first realm, that of the frost giants, Jotunheim, wished for immense power. The goddess Gaea took the heart of the strongest beast that lived on Jotunheim and enchanted it with her seidr. Thus the casket of winters was born. The second realm, Alfheim, land of the light elves, wished for untold beauty and grace. A chalice appeared in the goddess' hand and she said," Drink of my blood and you shall change and become beauty unparalleled in any realm". The light elves greedily drank from the chalice until not a single drop was left. And so each realm was granted their wish; foresight, immortality, wisdom, riches unlike any other until only two realms remained, Migard and Asgard. 

Migard, in its desire to be unmatched in all things, wished for all that was given to the seven realms before it. The realms grew into a great uproar upon hearing Migard's wish and demanded it go unfulfilled. However, their cries and complaints fell on deaf ears and the goddess Gaea said,not for the first time," So shall it be." and so it was done. The realms grew silent upon hearing the goddess' words. None would speak against her decision for fear of their gifts being taken away. And so finally it was Asgard's turn to make a wish. The Aesir knew from the moment the goddess spoke what they desired most. They wished for love. The goddess Gaea smiled upon Asgard and said her last words, " As you wish. Your world shall be colorless until the time you lock eyes with your destined and you shall know color then ." and with the last wished granted, the goddess Gaea parted. 

 

In their happiness, none of the realms realized their folly in accepting the gifts which the goddess Gaea had granted them. For the tree's gifts never were what they seemed nor were they ever without consequence.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga realizes Thor and Loki are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update. I hope this is okay at the very least. Also, my grammar is shit so feel free to let me know if I messed up.

Frigga was not in love with Odin when they married. He was not in love with her either. It was not that Frigga disliked Odin; it was that they were two very different people and had circumstances been different, they would have never meet let alone married. But as a prince and the future king, Odin was not afforded the same luxury as common men. He envied them for their lives were simple and they had not the entire world resting on tired shoulders. But above all, common men could marry for love. And Odin had found his soulmate. The first time he had laid eyes on her, it was as if the entire world had come crashing down in flames and he ascended towards the heavens and had finally awoke to perfection.

Gaia was everything and more to Odin. She was his sunrise and sunset; his forever and always; his first breath in the morning and his last breath before death. He loved her and she loved him. And although it was not to be, he never once forgot her and she never took another. 

Frigga knew of Odin's love for Gaia. She pitied him. She could not image the pain of being so in love and not be able to be with that person. Frigga had never been in love. She loved people and caring for others but that was all. Maybe if she had had more time she could have fallen in love with a dashing warrior or maybe a beautiful intellectual poet. What wishful thinking. She knew in time, she and Odin would come to love each other. They had millennia to learn.

 

And learn they did.

 

When Odin had come home carrying a baby in his arms, she instantly knew the baby was his. And Gaia's. She was beside herself with rage and betrayal. They were married and she would not tolerate being disrespected so. If she were expected to be faithful, he was expected to do the same. She had yelled and raged at him for days, wanting nothing to do with the baby. Or at least when Odin was looking. The moment she saw Thor she was smitten. He was beautiful and all she wanted was to hold him and never let go. Finally, on the seventh day, Frigga told Odin she would accept Thor and forgive his betrayal but in doing so Odin would have to be celibate for a thousand years. He agreed. And for a time all was well.

 

And then Loki came.

 

Frigga knew the old stories. The ones on how the world came to be and how each race received gifts from the goddess Gaia. She had always known them to be true and would tell Thor them as bedtime stories before Loki arrived. Thor loved her stories and bedtime was always his favorite part of the day. He especially loved the tale of how the goddess Gaia had blessed all races with a single wish. Thor always asked why their people had chosen love instead of power and she would always reply, " because love is the greatest power in the universe. So you see, they did ask for power, little one." And she would smile down on him and kiss his forehead. And off to dreamland he would go. 

One night, after Thor had been tucked in, Odin had come home again with a small baby in his arms. Frigga had ran to him for he was covered in blood and gore, holding a weeping babe. She carefully took the child and he slowly stopped crying only letting out a whimper here and there. He was so tiny in her arms and so fragile. She was in love. She had looked to Odin and he explained what had happened and who the baby was. She stood quietly and listened while she cradled Loki in her arms. After all was said Frigga knew she would love Loki like her own. There was no doubt in her mind.

The only worry Frigga and Odin had was how Thor would take the news of having a baby brother. They worried for nothing. The next morning, Frigga had sat down with Thor and explained to him that he was gifted a brother the night before and that he had a responsibility now to look after his baby brother because that's what good future kings did. She took his small hand in hers and lead him to Loki's room. The minute Thor laid his big blue eyes on Loki he was absolutely smitten with him. He wanted to take Loki everywhere he went. He never wanted to let him done or give him to Frigga. He sang and told stories to Loki every night before bed and had thrown a fit when Frigga wouldn't let him sleep with the baby. Honestly, Thor was insufferable sometimes.

It was a cold evening when Frigga realized that Thor and Loki were soulmates. She had been giving Thor a bath when he had, out of the blue, asked what the color the water was. She had been taken aback by the sudden question. She knew the old stories about the asgardians and how they were colorblind until meeting their soulmates. And she knew Thor had been colorblind since birth. She quickly recovered and answered blue. Thor just nodded his head and continued to ask what color this was and what color that was. She answered but couldn't help but think when he had started to see in shades of colors instead of grays. 

It only took her a day to piece it together. Thor most likely saw color the moment he meet eyes with Loki but was too interested in his new baby brother to take real notice of his surroundings. She wasn't sure what to do with this information so she kept it a secret until the time came to reveal it to Thor and Loki. She hoped by doing this, she would be able to protect her children.

She was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking so freaking long to update. I didn't realize how hard writing this would be. It's my first fanfic. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks for the kudos and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> So that is it for now. Please leave a comment if you liked it or if there is anything needing fixing :)


End file.
